A Young Swindler
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: An AU story where young Neal is left to fend for himself after his father abandons him. Warning: Corporal punishment of a child. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**A Young Swindler**

By Peppe1951

 **Summary:** An AU story where young Neal is left to fend for himself after his father abandons him.

 **Warning:** Corporal punishment of a child.

 **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

 **Chapter 1**

"Where are you Dad? I did what he said and led our mark, Stevenson on a wild goose chase so you could sell the prize bull we swindled him out of without being stopped but you're not at our meeting place." Neal thought as he continued to elude Stevenson and his men. He darted behind the mercantile only to run into the arms of the man he thought he was fleeing.

"I got you now boy. Where is your father, you little scamp?"

Neal felt himself being shaken but before he could say anything one of Stevenson's hands spoke up.

"He's gone, boss. He got on the stage before it pulled away and before we could get our hands on him."

"Grrrr….so he left you to take the blame. I'll get him yet but until now I will take my anger out on your hide. I'm going to give you the thrashing of your young life," and started to pull his belt from his trousers. "Hold him!" Bruce cried as he pushed Neal into the arms of his foreman, Jack Williams.

Neal found him held tightly as Stevenson approached with a heavy belt in his hands.

"Nooo…. I'm just a kid…. you can't do this…. owwwww…owwww…owwwww," the blows came to fast for Neal to do anything but yell out in pain as he struggled unsuccessfully to get away. The thrashing seemed to go on forever before he heard,

"BRUCE! Stop that at once. Have you lost your mind, you are beating a child?"

"He's no innocent, Elizabeth…he's a swindler like his old man. This is Neal Caffrey. I'm sure your husband has been chasing his old man, James for years. They just swindled me out of my prize bull. This one led me on a chase while his old man sold the bull. They were going to leave but for some reason his father left him here. I don't have his father to punish so I am taking my frustrations and anger out on this one. If I beat him enough maybe I can change his ways about swindling. Just consider it my life changing method to stop him on his life of crime."

Elizabeth Burke heard him out and knew that several people felt the same about changing young criminals but she just didn't believe in beating a child so severely for something his father was guilty of. He might have helped in the crime but still the beating this child was receiving was not right…it was too severe for his crime. "He's had enough Bruce…give him to me."

Bruce looked into the determined eyes of the Marshall's wife and knew he couldn't continue his line of punishment and nodded to Jack.

"Let him go."

Jack released Neal who lost no time in running to El's side rubbing his backside as he ran.

"You listen well, boy. If I hear of you trying any of your swindling ways around here I will hunt you down and finish this thrashing only the next time it will be on your bare bottom and not even Miss Elizabeth will be able to save you!" And with that Bruce and Jack walked away.

Neal watched as they completely walked away before looking up at El. "Thank you Miss Elizabeth, I didn't think I could take anymore. I don't think I will be able to sit comfortable for days as it is," and started to walk gingerly away.

"Neal, if I understand it from Bruce's remarks your father left you. Is that true?"

Neal nodded as the tears of what he had heard early started to sink in.

"Come with me; I'll not let a child stay by himself."

"I'm not a child. I'm fourteen years old; I only look younger because I'm smaller than most boys my age. My Dad called it a golden opportunity to play on the emotions of women."

"I bet you milked them dry with that face and body. Now that I know the truth you won't be playing that game with me, will you, young man?"

"No ma'am. Is Peter Burke really your husband?"

"Yes, sir and if we are going to meet him for lunch you had better get a move on mister."

Neal smiled shyly at the young woman before a thought struck him. "I won't be able to sit down."

"It will be okay Neal; the place we like to go has padded seats."

Peter had been waiting for some time. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time again. "Yep, she is fifteen minutes late. She must have lost the time while talking with Sarah Travis, her best friend and owner of the mercantile." Sarah is the oldest daughter of Orrin Travis, a local Circuit Judge. Peter was just about to get up and check on her when he spied his wife walk in holding the hand of a young boy.

"El?"

"Peter, this is my young friend Neal. He's going to be staying with us for a while. His father abandoned him just now."

Both Neal and Peter gave a startled expression at the statement.

"EL"

"Miss Elizabeth," they both said simultaneously and then stopping to look at each other.

"Oh, let me mention who Neal's father is…James Bennett. I believe that you are familiar with the name and the criminal."

Peter looked at his wife with amazement as his words sunk in. "How did you two meet?"

"Young Neal was getting a thrashing from Bruce Stevenson, who I understand just had his prized bull swindled from him from Neal and his father. James got the money and got away on the stagecoach just before Bruce's hands could catch him. However, Bruce was able to catch Neal and decided to punish him for him father's swindle and was laying him to him with his belt to Neal's backside. I stopped him and took custody of the boy, and now you know the story. So what do you want for lunch Neal?"

Neal just looked at Elizabeth, not knowing what to say.

"Neal, why don't you just look over the menu when the waitress comes by while I talk to my wife for a few minutes? We won't be long and by the time we return we can order." Peter made his suggestion in an easy and friendly voice and Neal nodded.

El followed Peter to the back of the restaurant that wasn't busy at the moment and waited for her husband to speak. "El he's the son of a wanted swindler and thief. I bet his father has taught him plenty of the trade and you want to bring him into our home?"

"Peter he has no one now that his father has abandoned him and I won't have him taken to the town's orphanage where he won't be given any understanding or love. All he can expect there is a place to sleep and something to eat. With us he will have a chance at growing up an upstanding citizen, one who want be looking over his shoulder for the lawmen following."

"But dear…"

"Peter we have tried for years to have children but have been unsuccessful but maybe we now have a chance at adopting a child. I want Neal to be that child."

Peter opened his mouth to reply but saw the intensity in his wife's eyes and only nodded. "Okay hon, we will give Neal a chance; after lunch take him to the mercantile and get him some new clothes but don't buy the store out. We will see how things work out with Neal before we make a commitment…okay?"

El replied by giving him a hug and a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They timed their return to the table just as the waitress approached to take their order. Peter took one look at the boy and ordered for the both of them. "We'll both have a steak with a baked potato."

"And please add whatever fresh vegetables you have to that order," El add sweetly earning her a glare from her husband. She was always adding vegetables to his meals, telling him that they would good for him. At least this time Neal would share in them as well. "Maybe I can push more of those vegetables on his plate when El isn't looking, "he thought as he returned her smile. He wasn't surprised to hear her order the baked chicken plate which was her favorite. They waitress knew to add fresh vegetables to El's plate and soon let to give their orders to the cook.

Neal made short work of the steak and vegetables on his plate, having not eaten a good meal in days that Peter also ordered him a slice of apple pie as dessert. Neal gave him a grateful smile as he lit into the pie but had the good graces to make it last until both Peter and El had finished their lunches.

El collected Neal as they went on their way while Peter paid the bill and waited outside by the wagon. Until he became a bit more comfortable around the boy he wasn't going to let him out of his sight at least not right away. Surprisingly he didn't have to wait long before his wife and Neal reappeared with Neal carrying a few packages which he promptly put in the back with the other supplies El had purchased earlier.

"I thought I would ride along with you and take the day off to Neal around."

El nodded knowingly as she smiled sweetly at her husband. Soon the three of them were heading out of town. Peter was quick to point out the scenery to Neal and a bit of the history of the town.

The trip home only took about thirty minutes in the wagon and soon they pulled up in front of a modest house with a barn and corral nearby. "Neal if you would gather your packages I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

"Yes ma'am"

Neal expected that he would be sleeping in the barn but was very surprised and touched when El opened the front door and ushered him in. She led the way to a back room which she opened to show a bed, small table and a chest of drawers. There was a small window looking out at the rear of the home. El had worked hard out back to plant flowers and shrubs to make it a place to be enjoyed year around. It even had a covered area where a chair and table stood. Neal could only imagine that his benefactor would take a cup of tea and a book to read and enjoy.

"This will be your room. You can store your belongings in the chest of drawer and then come back out and tell us about yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

It didn't take Neal long to unwrap the packages and then store the two shirts in one drawer and the jeans in another. He put the socks and underwear in a smaller drawer together at the top before returning to the front room where he found El and Peter holding the collar of a large dog.

"Neal this is Satch; he is a Labrador retriever and our pet. We hope that you two will become the best of friends."

Neal looked into the friendly eyes of the yellow dog and smiled. "I hope so, too. I had a dog when I was younger but after my mom died my father got rid of it. I think he shot it because when he told me that he had given him away to the neighbors down the road I found out quickly that it was a lie. He didn't want me to go down and visit him and take my focus away from what he was trying to teach me." Neal sniffled at the loss of his dog before walking slowly to Satch and letting him smell his hand before Neal began to pet him. Peter slowly let the dog loose and watched as he began to lick Neal.

"That is one good sign," Peter thought. Usually it takes Satch longer to get friendly with a person. "If Satch likes Neal then that is a point in Neal's direction," and let out a sigh of relief.

"Satch?"

"I better let my wife explain the name since she is the one who came up with it; but I must warn you that it is hard to believe." Peter smiled at the memory.

El gave him a glare at that but started to explain. "When we picked him up from the railroad where he was shipped from he was in a crate and crying pitifully. Peter was just going to leave him in it for the return journey home but I couldn't take the crying so I had a satchel and just plopped him in and brought him home in it. He seemed to like it and settled down and we didn't have any problems with him until we got home and tried to take him out. I guess the leather reminded him of home and my scent was on it and he decided that was where he was going to stay. So I named in Satchel, Satch for short."

"How did you get him out of the satchel?"

"We didn't for some time until he grew too large to fit it then it was easy to coax

him out to the bed he now uses…although I must admit that the satchel stays in the bed with him. It is his reminder of home." El ended it with a laugh.

"I warned you that it was unbelievable."

Neal nodded and continued to pet the dog with such a look of longing that El said.

"Neal if you like we can move Satch's bed in your room and he can sleep in there with you?"

Neal looked up with beaming eyes and nodded. "That would be great Mrs. Burke. Where is his bed, I'll move it for you?"

El nodded into the kitchen. "It's in there, dear," and watched as Neal eagerly bounded in returning a moment later with the large bed which he took to the back room and placed lovingly next to his own but knowing deep in his heart that the dog would probably sleep on his bed instead.

Peter and El were in a deep and quiet conversation when Neal reappeared but quieted down when they realized he had returned. Peter cleared his voice before asking, "Neal how would you like to stay here with us as a family?"

"You want me?"

"Yes, we do…so what do you say?"

"I would love to, but in what capacity? I can do odd jobs to earn my boarding." Neal was clearly confused.

"Neal, you misunderstood what my husband is asking. We want you as our son." El explained gently.

"Son? Me? But I'm a criminal. Why would you want someone like me?"

"We will be discussing the criminal part with Judge Travis tomorrow but yes we want you because like my wife explained to me…you need us as much as we want you. As our son you will have your best chance at growing up to be a model citizen of these United States and not always looking over your shoulder at the lawman trying to catch you."

"But what about my father?"

"He abandoned you…and abandoned you to those he swindled. I bet he had a good idea what they would do if you were caught. He left you to take his blame for the crime. He doesn't deserve you and I bet that Judge Travis will see it my way and award custody to El and me. We can offer you more than your father did…we care and love you."

"Please say yes, Neal." El couldn't hold back the tears as they ran down her face.

"Yes, ma'am…sir. I would love to be your son. I had better fess up now…I'm not actually fourteen my age is closer to thirteen."

El gave a knowing look at Peter and laughed, "I thought you were a bit younger than you said."

The rest of the day went smoothly until it came to bath time and Neal refusing to take a bath. "Why do I have to take one; I bathed in the creek the other day."

"I bet that was a quick one since I know the water was cold and I bet you just jumped in and out. This one will be better, the water will be warmer and you can really get clean."

Neal shook his head stubbornly.

"Neal don't task me on this…either you will take a bath without your bottom hurting more or you will take a bath with your bottom hurting more…you decide but either way you will be taking a bath!" El was firm with this as she glared at him.

Neal thought it over before he nodded and asked, "Where?"

"Peter will you bring the tub and put it in front of the fireplace so he can be warm…and we will need several pails of cold and hot water."

While Peter was doing his part El pulled out a screen to enclose the tub area to give Neal some privacy. "Is that why you didn't want to take a bath, dear?" asked El as she noticed Neal's interest in the screen and a look of relief on his face.

"Yes ma'am. I guess I should have asked first before making a scene."

El nodded lovingly, "Now you know and we won't have to go through this again."

Neal watched as Peter came in manhandling the large tub and sprang to help and between the two of them located the tub in front of the fireplace. Peter returned a few minutes later with several buckets of well water which he emptied into the tub and the metal pot hanging near in the fireplace. "El will temper that cold water with the hot until it is just right for you."

When the water began to boil Neal lifted it and poured it into the tub testing it as he went until it was just the right temperature for him. He did it to save El the chore of doing it. It was then that he announced, "I'm about to get undressed."

Neal didn't want to be surprised by El in his birthday suit as his father used to say.

El had left a bar of soap and a washcloth for him to use but failed to bring in towels until after he got in.

"Just yell out when you are ready to get out, dear and Peter will bring you a towel and your night shirt."

"Yes ma'am"

Neal could barely contain himself as he sat down. His bottom was still sore from Stevenson's thrashing but the warm water felt so good that he gritted his teeth and began to enjoy the real bath he had in a long time and had to be reminded to get out.

"If you stay in there much longer, dear you are going to look like a prune with wrinkling skin." El called out after thirty minutes.

"Here you are son," Peter said as he entered behind the screen carry the towels and new clothes before stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the scars on the boy's back and buttocks. It looked like someone had taken a buggy whip to him time after time. Some of the scars were still red but many were white showing their age. "Did your father whip you, Neal?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Dry off and get dressed and we are going to talk more about this."

Neal nodded as he wiped away the tears that began to fall. "They are going to send me away," he thought. "They are going to think that I'm too much trouble and that is why I was whipped."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Neal came out from behind the screen tears were rolling down his face.

"Neal! What's wrong sweetie?" El glared at her husband asking menacingly

"What did you do?"

"El…nothing. I swear I didn't say anything that should upset him. I saw scars on his body and wanted an explanation."

"Scars? What scars? Neal how did you get those scars?"

Neal ignored her question to mumble "I…I'll understand why you won't want me and I'll leave in the morning." The boy could barely control himself.

"Leave? Why? Because of the scars?"

Neal nodded looking down at the floor.

El pulled the now sobbing boy into her arms and said comforting. "We aren't going to send you away, but what type of parents would we be if we didn't inquire about any scars on the body of our son." She said son because in her heart that was what he was. She noticed the startled expression from both her husband and Neal before Peter nodded his agreement. Neal was their son now and they would protect him the best they could.

"You still want me?"

"Yes! So very much; you will be the son I wasn't able to have. Now sit down and tell us all about you and who put those scars on your body."

Neal was so overcome that it took a moment for him to compose himself but when he did he took a calming breath and said, "My mother died when I was ten; before that it was just her and me. She took in laundry and provided me with a loving home and taught me right from wrong. She noticed some of my talents early in life and worked hard so I could flourish with them. Then she got sick and eventually died. It was then that my father came back into my life and used me for his own gain. He tried to teach me how to steal, pick pockets and use my talent for bad. Whenever I resisted he beat me; he found that a buggy whip worked best in getting me to do what he wanted and after a while I became quite good at picking pockets and getting into places that were too big for him. I would fit into the small windows and letting him in so he could take larger and more expensive items. He was a good con artist and was teaching me that game as well. He used me in his swindling schemes as well…teaching me to mislead his marks while swindled them out of what he wanted…. around here it was prized bulls or stallions. He would then sell them out of state to someone else at an exuberant price. We have been running always looking over our shoulders since I was ten that is until he left me here and you saved me."

El wiped a tear away to say, "Well, that is something you don't have to worry about ever again. We will take over from what your mother wanted…for you to grown up to be an outstanding citizen one who knows right from wrong…one that she would be proud of."

Neal smiled through his tears. "I thought you would think that I was a bad boy always getting into trouble if you saw the scars."

"We will always ask why before jumping to conclusions about you, dear boy…we are your family now.

"That's right buddy and as much as I would like to stay and talk I must return to town. I have a meeting with Judge Travis and I cannot be late. So you stay out of trouble and I will see you later."

El nodded as she watched her husband leave before turning to Neal to ask. "What do you want to do now?"

"If it is okay with you I would just like to look around."

"That will be fine but be careful."

"Yes, ma'am. Will it be okay if Satch comes along with me?"

"I think I will be hard place to try and keep him from you…now go and have a great time but be back before it gets dark."

Neal nodded and after whistling for Satch walked out the door to see what his new world looked like. First he surveyed the front of the place taking in all of the sights…which were the chicken coop, barn and out back the outhouse. "It pays to know where things are, boy," Neal said to the dog, "especially in the middle of the night."

They wandered on past the gardens that El was planning. The vegetable garden had the ground already broken up just waiting for the seeds to be placed. "I bet that Peter had the pleasure of breaking the ground and I bet he didn't enjoy it in the least," thought the boy as his gaze took in the different placed El had already planted flowers. "It's going to be beautiful out here once everything starts to bloom."

It wasn't long before Neal's gaze took in the shady area beyond the garden and moved in that direction. His sharp ears heard the sound of a brook and knew that he had found the perfect place to unwind. He thought for a moment as an idea entered his head. "I'm going to fix this area up for El. I'm sure that after a hard day she would love to have a place she can just relax in. It's cool here and earing the sound of the brook nearby would be so soothing. This is going to be El's Place!"

Neal began at once to map out in his head what he wanted to do. "I'm going to put a bench here near the trees so they can block the heat of the day but still allow some light to filter through in case she wants to read or do handiwork. I bet I can talk her out of some flower seeds to plant nearby for extra color. I want this pleasing to the eye as well as soothing to the soul," and before he realized it his afternoon was nearly gone. If it hadn't been for Satch barking at a squirrel Neal wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"Oh, no…it's getting late…we had better hurry before El starts to worry."

Soon boy and dog were heading back to the homestead and in such a hurry that they didn't noticed the riders coming up behind. Neal had just about made it to the front of the cabin when he felt a rope tightened around his shoulders jerking him to the ground.

"HELP!"

El was inside making cookies when she heard Satch bark and Neal's cry for help and running to the window saw that the boy had been lassoed; without thinking she grabbed the rifle standing next to the door and hurried out.

"Let him go!" she ordered as she leveled the rifle at the bearded man who had lassoed the boy.

"His old man swindled me out of my prized stallion. His father isn't around but he will do for now. I'm going to take the price of my stallion out of his hide. Stevenson told us that is what he did."

"You take one step towards Neal and I will shoot you!" When El realized that her threat wasn't being taken seriously fired a round off in front of the horse causing him to nearly unseat the bearded man who dropped his rope.

As soon as Neal realized that he was free he ran to El's side before pulling the rope from his shoulders.

"Hey…you nearly caused me to fall."

"I'll do it again unless you get your carcass off my property," El said as she leveled the rifle once again at the bearded man.

He glanced at his men and then back at the rifle aimed in his direction before shouting,

"We'll be back and we will be bringing the law with us. This boy was part of the swindle and since his father has skipped town then the boy will have to pay!"

El never wavered and shot back, "You go ahead and bring the law…I dare you!"

The men just stared at her for a moment before turning around and galloping off.

"M-Mrs. Burke, I've got to g-go. They will be back with the l-law." Neal's fright was causing him to stutter.

"Neal, you have nothing to worry about. The only one that has jurisdiction out her is the marshal and you know who that is?"

Neal paused as he considered her words before smiling. "Peter Burke is the marshal. Boy, are they going to be in trouble when your husband finds out who they want him to arrest."

"Right, now I need some help from you…I want to plant a garden out back and I bet you won't mind helping me."

Neal shook his head. He had seen the torn up ground earlier and figured that was what Mrs. Burke had in mind. "What are you going to plant, Mrs. Burke?"

"You can either call me El or Elizabeth but please stop with the Mrs. Burke. I love before too long you will call me mother but for the time being pick one of the two and we will get along great."

Neal smiled and said tentatively, "El what type of vegetables will we be planting?"

"I thought we might try corn, potatoes, carrots, beans, beets and tomatoes. I placed the garden close to the brook so watering wouldn't be a problem. It will get the morning sum and be protected by the trees from the afternoon sun."

"You've thought this out really well. I also saw another place where the ground had been torn up. Will you be planting flowers there?"

"No, I thought I would try and grow fruit. I have flowers all around the house."

Neal nodded and kept the idea of fixing some place special for Elizabeth to himself; at least until he finished. Then he would show his gift to her.

They had just finished planting when hoof beats could be heard coming up to the homestead and El and Neal went to look. Neal paled when he saw the men who had accosted him earlier and hid behind El.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sheriff," she greeted the first man. It was Sheriff Chris from Four Corners, Texas where the swindle actually took place. "What can I do for you?"

"These men said that you pulled a gun on them, is that right?"

"I did, but I see they failed to tell you what caused me to do it?"

"If you wouldn't mind telling me your side of the confrontation."

"I heard a commotion and found that man," she was pointing to the bearded man," with a rope on Neal and Satch barking and growling and reacted as best that I could. He let the boy go when he realized I wasn't bluffing about shooting him."

"Anderson, is that right?" Chris addressed the bearded man.

"Yes, but Sheriff he swindled me. I had the right to seek justice."

"On a boy? You should have come to me first or Marshal Burke," but when Anderson didn't answer Chris added, "You knew we wouldn't do anything to actually hurt the boy and that is what you wanted to do. You wanted to take your frustrations out on a eleven-year-old boy?"

"Sheriff, I'm fourteen."

"You do not want me to discuss the consequences of lying to me, do you boy?" as he stared strongly at the boy.

Neal got the hint and shook his head. He had felt consequences before and they weren't pleasant.

El looked at Neal closer and saw at once what Chris had seen earlier. He had fooled both her husband and herself into believing his lie. He was indeed only eleven. "We will be discussing this once Peter returns, young man."

Neal nodded very unhappy at the prospect of a spanking for his lie.

While this was taking place Chris was lecturing the men. "If you had hurt this boy for something his father had done then you would be the one facing charges for assault."

"Assault! Sheriff his father swindled me and he was there to distract me enough to allow it to happen. He should pay, too. Just let me have him for ten minutes and I will be happy to punish him for his part."

"NO!"

Everybody talking stopped at El's yell. "He had no choice but to help his father, for if he didn't he could expect the beating of his life from his father. His back is covered with scars and if you don't believe me you can ask my husband, Marshal Peter Burke!"

Anderson muttered something about not knowing before he left, taking his men with him. Chris turned to El and said, "I'm sorry about this Elizabeth, but when they came to my office looking for Peter I thought I could handle it until Peter was finished with his meeting with the judge."

"I wondered where Peter was…but you handled things wonderfully. I want to thank you for alerting us of Neal's true age. He had both Peter and me believing his lie. He was so convincing that it was easier to believe than to question. I can see it in his face and his hands. We will be discussing this once Peter comes home. Neal has to learn not to tell lies and when he does what to expect."

By the time Peter had arrived Neal and El were enjoying a glass of lemonade discussing their plans for the gardens out back.

"I understand that you had a bit of trouble this afternoon?"

"Oh, Peter you're home. They attacked Neal as he was walking back to the house."

At Peter's look of inquiry Neal remarked, "I was just walking around with Satch when I was roped by one of the men. He was another one of the men that my father swindled. El scared him off and they came back with the sheriff."

"You scared them off?" Peter looked at his petite wife with astonishment.

"I did…I used the rifle and shot in front of his horse causing the horse to rear up nearly unsetting him. They threatened me with the marshal and I dared him…he brought Chris instead."

Peter whistled, clearly impressed. "And Chris took care of the situation?"

"He did but once he was told of the scars on Neal's back he backed off completely. He knows that Neal didn't do what he did because he wanted to but because if he didn't he would have been beaten. Maybe he will spread that word around and they will leave Neal alone."

"We can only hope…now Chris was telling me something about Neal's age not being what it is?"

Neal looked down at the floor; he knew he had lied and deserved to be punished but didn't want a spanking.

"Neal? You can tell me anything and we will talk it over before any punishment is discussed. Now you had a reason for telling El that you were fourteen…what was it?"

"I not only told El but my father as well. I knew he wouldn't believe me if I told him I was sixteen so I told him I was fourteen. I did it so I could be out from under his authority sooner. I'm really only eleven. I meant it for my father but it came out so smoothly when I told El, natural like that I didn't see the harm. Are you going to spank me?"

Peter looked at El before shaking his head. "No I'm not going to spank you…not this time but if you lie to me, El or any authoritative figures over you like the sheriff or a teacher, etc. I will bust your butt. Do you understand me?"

Neal nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

As the tension was broken El cleared her voice. "You are home early?"

"Yes. I had a talk with Judge Travis and he has given guardianship of Neal over to you and me and after a time, while they look for any reputable next of kin and if one cannot be found we will be able to adopt Neal."

"You want to adopt me…make me yours forever and ever?"

"Oh, yes, dear boy. Neal Bennett Burke sounds pretty good, does it?"

"Can you make it Neal Caffrey Burke instead? I don't want any of my father's name to muddy up my new name. Caffrey was my mother's name."

"Neal Caffrey Burke it will be…. but first we have to check for relatives, but if none can be found that will be your new name."

Neal rushed the two and hugged them crying, "Thank you, thank you," over and over again. Satch joined the party with his barking.

"Hey, it is a pretty day…what about you and I go fishing. We have a nice little pond beyond the house that I have taken some fish out of. How does fish sound for supper tonight, El?"

"I've never been fishing…will you teach me?"

"I'll be happy to do just that. I have poles in the barn and once I take care of my horse we can get started."

Soon boy and man with dog tagging behind started off and El wiped away another tear of joy as she watched them leave. "That boy is just what this house needed…we are a family now…. we just need the judge's approval to make it legal."

It took a few weeks before that came true and the Burkes plus Neal stood in front of Judge Travis to legalize El's wish.

"Neal, do you understand what I have just told you about becoming a member of the Burke family?"

Neal nodded. "Yes sir…you have searched for any other family members and have found that I have none other than a criminal father who abandoned me to the mercies of those that were swindled by him. You have judged him to be an unfit father with no legal custody over me and have given that custody to Peter and Elizabeth Burke who wish to adopt me."

The Judge nodded, "and from this day forward Neal Caffrey will become Neal Caffrey Burke the legal son of Elizabeth and Peter Burke," and turning to Peter and Elizabeth added, "you can take your son home now; he is legally yours."

Neal turned to his parents and asked, "What happens next?"

"Well for one thing, I'm going to enroll you into school. My son is going to make something good out of himself."

"Elizabeth, school isn't in session yet…why don't you treat our son to something from the mercantile. It seems that the last time he was with me he was eyeing a set of drawing pencils."

"Would you like a set of pencils dear? And a sketch book to go with them?"

"Yes, ma'am…I mean yes mama."

El just beamed when she heard "mama" and pulled Neal into a heartwarming hug as they left the Judge's office.

"Peter, you and El are lucky to find such a boy like Neal but you must remember how he was raised while in Bennett's custody…I'm sure he has picked up traits that might be hard for him to break at the beginning. Be patient with him and I'm sure with time he will come around with time." The older man advised the new parent.

"I'll keep that in mind when he makes mistakes, but if it seems that he has no intension of breaking those traits a warm bottom might help him change his mind, but be assure that I won't abuse him. That boy is what has made our house a home. Thanks again for all of your help, Judge…but I had better hurry and catch up with El before she buys the mercantile out for that boy."

Judge Travis watched as his friend caught up with his wife and son before entering the mercantile as a family. _"This is going to be any experience for you, my friend, but I know that you and El will see it through and that boy will be the better for it."_

 **The End**


End file.
